Spyro: Forgotten Prophecy REDUX
by Dual Minded Wolf
Summary: The legend of the purple dragon has ended...or has it? An ancient and evil force is awakening and Spyro and Cynder must face new challenges while attempting to deal with it. However, they aren't alone this time. A half-dragon, half-human from another realm was brought to aid them and fulfill an age-old prophecy, but can he? Don't need to read original to read this. FS book 1/?
1. Prologue: Impossible Child

Jacy: Don't feel like bothering with some bizarre—mmph!

Blane: Don't just brush this off! You're going back to your roots! I'm a teenager again and I don't remember anything! What happened?!

Jacy: *pushes him off* Now I remember why I kept you away from caffeine…And if at least three people people review this by next week, you'll find out. Cue disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted things that I use, I do, however, own my OCs and this story.

xBxLxAxNxEx

Spyro: Forgotten Prophecy REDUX

Prologue: The Impossible Child

Dragon Realms. A place of magic, legend, and home to creatures beyond imagination. Above all, it was where the nearly-extinct dragon race from whom the realm took its name were recovering from the war against one of the strongest of their own. Much had been lost in the war and, after much sacrifice and pain, the heroes stood victorious. The ones who faced the Dark Master himself were now immortalized in history books and great ballads alike: Spyro the Purple Dragon and the Dark Master's own former general Cynder, the ex-Terror of the Skies.

Weeks had passed since the two had stopped the Dark Master's Great Cleansing, a process that would have split apart the world and destroyed it, and there had been no news of them or the Fire Guardian, Ignitus, that had accompanied them. Most assumed the three perished and took the corrupt Purple Dragon down with them. This was not the case, however, and only one knew the complete truth of the events: the new Chronicler, Ignitus himself. The old dragon had given his life to get the two younger drakes through the Belt of Fire so that they could defeat the Dark Master. Once the evil dragon had been dealt with, Ignitus found himself in the study of the Chronicler on the White Isle. It was there that the title and abilities of the Chronicler were passed to him while his predecessor was allowed to join the Ancestors.

Ignitus spent much time observing the two dragons to whom this realm owed its continued existence, but he also looked into the secrets hidden in the vast collection of books in the study. One mystery that both intrigued and concerned him was an old, dark-gray book written in the Ancient Tongue. Even with the knowledge he'd gained as the Chronicler, it had taken much time to translate even a few pages. What was on them worried the former Fire Guardian greatly.

"This is not good at all," he said to himself, "I must find him before it is too late."

Ignitus summoned up his power to create a portal to begin his search for an impossible child. A child born in another realm, conceived from the union of a dragon…and a human.

xBxLxAxNxEx

Breathe in. Breathe out. Blane kept his breathing steady and even, as he had been taught multiple times, while his eyes remained locked on his target, a deer with a bad leg in the center of the clearing, the rest of its group scattered about the clearing. He drew the string of his bow back, the feather at the back of his arrow brushing his cheek. He saw the head of the deer he was aiming at raise up, suddenly aware of the danger. Acting quickly, he loosed the arrow and it whistled through the air before hitting its mark dead center in the deer's chest. The animal stumbled as the rest of its group fled before it fell, its life fading.

Grinning in triumph, Blane leapt out of the tree he'd been hiding in, using his wings to glide down and slow his fall. He landed near his kill with practiced ease, placing his bow inside the quiver on his back. He walked the short distance to the felled deer and knelt down next to it. He grasped the arrow and removed it from the animal's torso, wiping the blood off on the grass before placing it with the rest.

He hefted the deer onto his shoulders and began to make his way out of the forest. It was here that he found himself at home, away from the stares that his appearance got him. He stood at a little over six feet tall, making him taller than anyone in the kingdom's capital, and his sandy-blonde hair was kept loose and reached his shoulders. His skin was tanned from how often he was outside, and he was well-toned from the training he did with his private instructors. However, it was his non-human qualities that garnered the most attention. He had a pair of dark-gray wings growing from his back, forcing him to have to cut holes in the backs of his shirts to let them out. His nails had grown out to razor-sharp claws, and a pair of white horns grew out of the top of his head. Small patches of his skin had also been covered with translucent scales that were beginning to darken to a silver-grayish color. These traits originated from the draconic blood he inherited from his mother, who was a dragon.

Blane was the extremely unlikely outcome from the coupling of his father, a human, and his mother, a dragon. The two improbable lovers had originally met while his father, Rurik, was traveling the small kingdom he was the prince of. Rurik had come across her while she was fending off hunters trying to kill her for her glittering, light-blue hide and she had already been injured. His father, angered by the men attacking an innocent creature, immediately came to her aid and helped her fight them off. The two learned about one another while Rurik tended to her wounds and, when she was fully-recovered, she joined him as a permanent companion for the rest of his journey. By the time they reached the capital, close friendship had blossomed into true love and they made history by joining together in the first-ever human-dragon marriage. However, to do so, Rurik had to pass his right to the crown to his younger brother, as his father was wary of how the kingdom would see a dragon queen. Without a moment of hesitation, his father chose his mother, Silena, over ruling the province.

They lived happily for several years and, after countless failed attempts, their union bore fruit when Silena laid the egg that hatched into Blane. He'd hatched as a fully-human-looking toddler, not a trace of the dragon blood flowing in his veins. It was on his fourth hatchday that Blane lost everything he'd ever known. A group of people who believed that he was an abomination and his parents deserved death for conceiving him ambushed them while they were leaving Gyaldris, the capital. Rurik told Silena to take Blane to the castle while he held them off. The next thing Blane could remember was his uncle giving him Rurik's sword and telling him that they found his father's body strung up as a display in the street, but there was no sign of his mother.

Twelve years had passed since that day and he still blamed himself for his father's death and his mother's disappearance. His aunt and uncle, having taken him in and raised him alongside their own son, constantly told him it wasn't, but it didn't change his opinion. The only time his mind felt at ease was when he came to the forest to hunt, hone his skills, or just to relax and every time he came it was harder to leave.

Sighing, Blane began to take the final step that would take him out of his safe place when he bumped into a being that hadn't been there a moment ago. As he stumbled backward a bit, the half-dragon looked over the stranger curiously. It was a teal dragon with frill-like appendages on varying spots on his body that resembled flames. He had a single pair of pale-blue horns atop his head and shoulder-pad-like growths on his shoulders. He wore a cloak of regal blue with runes on the borders and a golden-edged collar as well as a satchel of scrolls on his right flank and a large book clipped to his left. Around his neck was a light-blue crystal that glowed with a mysterious energy and his orange eyes looked at the half-dragon in startled surprise.

"Sorry, sir," Blane quickly apologized, bowing his head in respect, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

"No, no, it's alright," the dragon responded with a slight chuckle, "Are you Blane, per chance?"

"I am, yes," the teen answered, shifting the weight of the deer on his shoulders as he nodded, "And you are?"

"You may call me…the Chronicler," the dragon told him after a moment of thought, "I've been looking for you, Blane."

"Me?" the half-dragon asked, surprised, "What for?"

"Because you are needed to stop a great evil from taking control of the realm I come from and killing thousands of innocents," the Chronicler explained, his expression deathly serious.

"Why me?" Blane asked, frowning, "There must be someone better suited to help you."

"You doubt your own strength," a familiar voice said from behind him, "You aren't ready to accept that you have a lot of hidden power. You get that from your father, you know."

The half-dragon turned slowly as the deer dropped from his shoulders, a look of disbelief on his face. Standing a short distance away was a familiar dragoness. Her pale-blue scales glinted in the sunlight that came through the forested canopy, and her underbelly was the color of fresh snow. She had two sets of horns, the larger pair curling toward each other while the smaller ones that were next to them did the opposite, and all four horns white. Her wings were the same pale blue as her scales, while the membranes were the same color as her horns and underbelly. Her dark-blue eyes were brimming with happiness as she looked at Blane, and her snowflake-tipped tail twitched back and forth.

"Mom?" he whispered, taking a small step closer to her.

"Hello, little one," Silena said, smiling warmly at her son. In response, the child she hadn't seen in twelve years ran over to her and hugged her neck, burying his face into her scales. He only came up to about the middle of her neck, though it was his horns that gave him that extra bit, so she had to bend her neck slightly to wrap her head around behind his in the closest representation of returning his embrace that she could manage. As she did so, she chuckled, "Though you aren't so little anymore."

"Why didn't you come back?" he asked, his voice soft and slightly muffled, "I thought…thought you were gone, too."

The dragoness's smile faded as she answered, saying, "I wished every day that I could return to you, little one, but I didn't dare. I couldn't be the parent you needed and keep us safe from those who had slain your father at the same time. So, I stayed away and dealt with those monsters in the way they deserved, making sure they hunted me and not you."

"I missed you, I missed you so much," he said, tightening his grip slightly for a brief moment before loosening it again.

"And I you, little one," she said, pulling away so that she could look at him with a sad smile, "But now that I finally get to see you again, it's your turn to leave."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"But you are," she told him, placing the top of her head against his forehead in a comforting gesture, "You're going with the Chronicler to go save another realm. You're going to help so many others and become a hero."

"No, I'm not leaving!" He said stubbornly, trying to hold onto Silena, but she reluctantly stepped back out of his reach.

"You must, little one," she said, tears forming at the corners of her eyes, "It's been foretold that you must be there to help the purple dragon and the black dragoness of that realm. Without you there, they die and fail in their mission, with the entire realm falling with them. And when that realm perishes, this one will be next. Eventually all realms will be destroyed unless you succeed there, with their help."

"Why me?" he asked, his hands gripping his head in frustrated anguish, "Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're special, so very special," Silena said, tears trailing down her cheeks as she smiled sadly, "And now it's time for you to go find that out for yourself."

"It's time, Blane," the Chronicler spoke up reluctantly, regretting that he had to ruin this reunion, "I will place you as close to Spyro and Cynder as I can manage. After that, I can no longer interfere directly. Your mother will come with me to the White Isle where she and I will observe; you must convince Spyro and Cynder to accompany you to Warfang, the Dragon City."

"We'll be watching the whole time, little one," Silena told him, nuzzling the side of his face for a moment.

"Is there anything else?" Blane whispered hollowly, not looking up from his feet.

"Yes," the Chronicler answered, frowning, "I'll bring out your dragon blood to give the appearance of a full dragon. You must not tell anyone that you are half-human unless it is absolutely necessary; it will cause too many problems."

"I love you, my little one," Silena told the teen, wrapping her neck around him in one last hug.

"I love you, too, Mom," he whispered in response, returning the embrace as the Chronicler opened his wings wide and a light began to emanate from the crystal around his neck. After a moment, there was a bright flash that hid them all from view, and once it faded, they were nowhere to be found. The only sign that they had been there was the deer laying on the ground, forgotten.

xBxLxAxNxEx

Jacy: Yeah, prologue…posted…um…reviews? Please? Has my extended absence been good or bad? The OCs that people let me use…can I still use them? Please? I don't feel like creating a bunch of new ones to–mmph!

Blane: Don't ruin it for me! No Spoilers!

Jacy: *shoves him off* Stop that!


	2. Chapter 1: Brave New World

Jacy: Well, this chapter should shed some light on a few things, I'm hoping…

Blane: Like why I have no memory of anything and the fact that I'm a teenager?

Jacy: …possibly…cue disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted things that I use, I do, however, own my OCs and this story.

xRxExDxUxXx

Chapter 1: Brave New World

Spyro found himself sighing in contentment once again as he woke up at the mouth of the cave he and Cynder had been calling home since they woke up inside it nearly a month ago. Originally, they had planned to stay here long enough to recover from fighting the Dark Master, but neither felt the desire to return to Warfang so soon after everything that had happened. They knew they'd have to go back eventually, but they felt no need to rush.

At the thought of his female companion, the purple dragon looked to her laying curled up next to him. Cynder's black scales glinted in the early morning sun, and her magenta underbelly became a soft pink. The white markings on her head, face, and shoulders seemed to glow faintly, and her crown of six silver-white horns brushed Spyro's neck slightly. The silver choker she's worn as long as he'd known her had cracked during the final battle and they'd been able to remove it completely, but she still wore the bracelets on her forelegs and tail. Her blade-tipped tail was entwined with his own spade-tipped one. She began to stir and looked at him with half-lidded, emerald eyes and a sleepy smile.

She looked him over as he had done to her as her mind slowly freed itself from the fog of sleep. His deep purple scales bore several scars that he'd gained from all of the fighting they'd done while trying to defeat the Dark Master and his forces, though some of them he'd gotten before he'd even frozen them in the crystal. She knew she was responsible for a few of them, but he never mentioned it. His yellow-gold horns had few chips missing from them, and his plated underbelly of the same color had some scars as well. One of his yellow and orange wings was draped over her like a blanket and she snuggled a bit closer to him under it. His dark-amethyst eyes watched her with unhidden care as she looked him over.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he said softly, grinning at her.

"Morning," she responded with a yawn, slipping out from under his wing to stretch. She dragged the blunt side of her blade-tipped tail along his side as she walked out onto the cliff's edge, causing the male to involuntarily shiver. He got up to join her only to see her look back at him over her shoulder with a mischievous grin before she stepped off the edge, disappearing as she was subjected to gravity.

"Cynder!" he shouted, startled, and broke into a sprint to the edge. He looked down to try to catch a glimpse of her, but he couldn't find a trace of her. That is, until she flew straight up at him, catching him by surprise again. He stumbled back onto his rear, dazed slightly.

"Catch me if you can, Spyro!" she called back with a laugh as she flew off.

Grinning, the purple dragon recovered quickly and got to his feet, taking a running start before leaping off the edge and into the air, shouting, "You're on!"

He opened his wings wide and gave them a powerful flap, giving him a strong burst of speed in pursuit of the dragoness. She glanced over her shoulder to see him gaining on her, so she picked up her pace, using her Wind Element to give her an advantageous speed boost. Spyro, noticing the sudden increase in her speed, chuckled and shook his head. He called upon his Fire Element to perform a toned-down version of his Comet Dash, making him faster while his body temperature and the air around him was raised by a few degrees. He was steadily gaining on her when she pulled her wings into her sides and fell into a nose dive toward the ground. The purple dragon followed her lead, moving to intercept her mid-fall by moving in a diagonal line. He caught her in his forelegs before spinning onto his back, placing himself between her and the ground as they skidded on the forest floor before stopping.

"Gotcha," Spyro panted, grinning breathlessly at the dragon lying on top of him. The two simply lay there for a while, laughing and trying to catch their breath.

"You did," Cynder responded finally, smiling back at him, "That was a pretty impressive catch."

"I agree," the purple dragon said, an appreciative rumble in his throat as he wrapped his forelegs and his orange-yellow wings around the female. She relaxed in his embrace, nuzzling under his chin.

"Everything's so perfect," she murmured, closing her eyes, "No war, no Dark Master, just…peace."

"Yeah," he said, laying his head back and looking up at the blue sky, "I don't want it to end."

Before Cynder could respond, a bright flash of light appeared above them and headed toward the ground like a meteor. It was headed diagonally away, toward the edge of the forest, catching fire as it fell. Acting quickly and silently, the two got to their feet and took to the air after the strange object, moving completely on instincts gained from fighting in the war. Using their elements to increase their speed, the duo reached it while it was still far from the ground.

Spyro hit the side of it in a Comet Dash, attempting to move it away from the forest while Cynder blew a continuous gust of wind to cool the burning object as well as help adjust its course. They managed to move it just far enough to miss the edge of the trees before it crashed into the earth, digging a trench as it came to a stop, while they managed to land not far off.

Cautiously, they approached the crater, wary of what it could've been that fell out of the sky. Neither expected what they saw.

xBxLxAxNxEx

Blane came to slowly, confused and disoriented. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could tell the sun had set and given way to night. The last thing he could remember was hugging his mother before there was a blinding light, strange heat surrounding him completely, and then he couldn't move before he blacked out.

As his vision cleared, he saw he was laying in a huge crater near an unfamiliar forest with a small fire burning just in front of him. He could hear voices over the crackling of the flames. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep as he listened intently.

"…at is he?" a female voice said, her tone cautious, "He can't be a normal dragon, not after he literally fell out of the sky! _On fire!_"

Blane frowned at this, opening his eyes enough to look at his hands and see that they were no longer hands. Instead, they had been replaced by gray-silver-scaled paws with sharp, white claws. His breathing hitched for a moment, but he forced himself to calm down, remembering what the Chronicler had told him. The older dragon had simply given his draconic blood enough of a boost to make it take a true form around him, but he'd have time to worry about it later.

Closing his eyes, he went back to listening just in time to hear a male voice speak, "…atter, Cynder. He needed our help, so we helped him. Besides, we can't just leave him here."

Blane's attention perked at the mention of the name, the name of one of the dragons he was supposed to be looking for. He knew the Chronicler placed him as close to them as he could, but he'd found them already? Well, from the sound of it, they'd found him. He wondered for a moment if he'd really been on fire; it would certainly explain the bizarre heat he'd felt.

"I'm not saying we leave him here, Spyro, it's just…" the female, Cynder, trailed off.

"We know we'd have to go back eventually," the male, Spyro, responded, "Maybe this is a sign that it's time to return."

Deciding it was time to 'wake up,' Blane pretended to stir and jolt awake, looking around frantically. His eyes caught sight of movement and he spun around to come face-to-face with a male, purple dragon about his size and a black dragoness slightly smaller, and slimmer then him, both bearing scars from battles, though the purple had far more. They looked as surprised as he was acting, Cynder falling into an aggressive stance while Spyro stepped cautiously in front of her.

"Who are you?" Blane questioned, feigning ignorance as he narrowed his eyes, "Where am I?"

They seemed more than a little taken aback that he was asking their names. He realized he'd probably said something wrong, but he couldn't take it back. He had no choice but to go along with it.

"You really don't know who we are?" Cynder asked, sounding both curios and cautious.

"No," the silver lied, shaking his head, "Should I?"

The two drakes exchanged a glance for a moment before looking back to Blane as the purple said, "I guess it's not that important. I'm Spyro and this is Cynder, and you're at the edge of the forest near Twilight Falls. What's your name?"

"It's…" the half-dragon hesitated a moment, truly unsure as to tell them his name. In the end, he decided they deserved a small bit of trust, "Blane, my name's Blane."

"Well, Blane, can you remember anything about how you got here?" Cynder asked, stepping out from behind Spyro and looking over the silver dragon with her emerald gaze.

"I remember…lots of heat and I couldn't move," he told her as they all sat down, "I couldn't see anything, either. I don't know what happened or how I got here."

"You fell out of the sky," the black dragoness told him, frowning, "_On fire_. You're telling us you don't know how that happened?"

"Yes, I am," he responded, irritated a bit. He wasn't telling the _whole_ truth, but he really didn't know how he ended up trying to do a real-life impression of a meteor. Maybe the Chronicler messed up his placement? 'That seems plausible,' he mused to himself. Continuing, he said, "I'd appreciate it if you could take me to Warfang, I have…matters to deal with in the city."

Spyro raised his eyeridges at this, saying, "What business do you have in the Dragon City?"

"I have a message to deliver," Blane said carefully, frowning, "But I've never been to the city, so I don't know where it is."

"And, along the way, you got lost really high up and caught fire?" Cynder questioned sarcastically, raising an eyeridge.

"Cynder…" her purple companion warned, frowning in disapproval at her before he turned to Blane and said, "We'd be glad to help you get to Warfang, after all, we were planning on returning sooner or later, anyway."

"That's great," thank you," Blane responded, grinning, "So, uh, when to we leave?"

"It's too dark now," Spyro chuckled, amused at his enthusiasm, "We'll get some sleep and leave in the morning."

xSxIxLxExNxAx

"You couldn't have placed him closer to the ground?!" Silena demanded, enraged. She and the Chronicler stood in the latter's study on the White Isle, having come here when Blane had been sent elsewhere.

The dragoness had to look up at the male as he was taller and larger than she, though she wasn't any less intimidating. Her dark-blue eyes were full of fury and it made the Chronicler cringe slightly.

"I'm not sure what happened," he explained quickly, trying to placate the angry mother, "There must have been a massive energy flux of some sort! It could have been caused by a multitude of things, such as-"

"I'll save you the guessing," a new voice interrupted, "It was me."

The two dragons immediately spun around to find a cloaked, bipedal figure standing in front of one of the bookcases with his back to them. He was just shy of six feet tall, which made him considerably shorter than both of the drakes, and lean-muscled. They saw him run a light-skinned, _human _hand over the spines of some of the books with an almost reminiscent touch, as though he'd not only been here in the study before, but also read the books he touched.

"Who are you?" the Chronicler asked, taking a careful step toward him, "How did you get in here?"

"I'm…a friend, or I was to another version of you," he said casually, not turning around, "I never got to meet you, Silena, at least not in the traditional sense, so I'm glad that I get to this time. To answer your second question, Ignitus, I got in here the same way you did: a portal."

"You know my name?" the teal dragon asked, taken aback by the stranger.

"Yup, and a lot more, actually. I know the prophecy you found that involves Blane, Spyro, Cynder, and Ragnarok. I know about the son Silena had here in Dragon Realms after being taken captive by a splinter group of the organization responsible for Rurik's death and…tortured by them," the human listed calmly, looking at them over his shoulder, though most of his face was still hidden in the shadow cast by his hood, "Plenty more, too, but I don't want to give too much away before it happens."

"How…?" Ignitus asked, stunned, "How do you know all of this?"

"This world, this brave, new world, is a version of one that I created on accident, but this one has no connection to my power or anyone else's, it just…is," he explained, smiling under his hood, "And I intend to keep it pure and untainted by my realm, so I'm sealing it off from my own. I couldn't stop myself from taking a quick peek, though."

"A realm you created? You claim to have the power to create entire _realms_?" Silena questioned, amazed, "How can you have so much power?"

"I was born with it, though I was unaware of it until only a few years ago, and the larger the things I create, the more energy it takes from me," he told them, raising his left arm just before a swirling, light-green portal opened beside him, "This is the first time you've seen me, but it is the last time for both of us. Once this portal closes, my realm and this one will be severed forever. And once I finish the last of the problems in my realm and I send everyone I brought to help me home, I'm isolating my realm from all others, as it should be. I can't let any more realms be affected by my own, not even by me."

"Your name," Ignitus said quickly, causing the human to pause with a foot already through the portal, "What is you name?

"Jacy," he said, smiling at them once again, "My name is Jacy."

Then he stepped the rest of the way though the portal and was gone, the portal closing in on itself behind him. Silena turned to look at the Chronicler, curious, as silence began to stretch.

"He was…human?" she asked finally, breaking it.

Ignitus nodded after a moment, saying, "He was, but not one from the realm you called home, Silena. He was strong, too, and knew much more than he should, unless he truly knows of an alternate version of our realms."

"Something he said, Ignitus," she continued, frowning, "Is it true? Is my younger son alive? Is Noctis alive?"

A large black book with a silver binding floated off one of the shelves and came to a stop in midair in front of them, opening, while the teal said, "If so, his book will tell us…"

xRxExDxUxXx

There you are, Chapter one is done. Now, I have a few things to say that most of you probably won't read.

First: I ended up with Five reviews instead of the three I asked for, which is pretty awesome. I'm hoping that, by the end of this story, it will have as many, if not more, than the original. That's the hope, not the expectation, though.

Two: I had to take down the OC Request posting because it was, in fact, breaking the rules as someone kindly told me. HOWEVER, I am still accepting the OCs of people that want to submit them. Please, PLEASE, do NOT post them in a review. Send me their names, bios, and any limitations on their use in a PM, NOT in a review.

Three:…uh, I don't really have a three…Pie is delicious?

Catch ya next time, everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicious Confusion

Jacy: So this update is late…and I mean REALLY LATE.

Blane: *snores*

Jacy: *sigh* Well, I've kept you all waiting long enough. Cue Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted things I use. I do, however, own my OCs and this story.

XBXLXAXNXEX

Chapter 2: Suspicious Confusion

Normally, Blane didn't dream; he usually had nightmares, often about the night his father was killed, or he didn't dream at all. However, that night was different. After he had fallen asleep, everything started out as it usually did; his thoughts were muddled and confused before forming into something understandable. When they had, he was surprised at what he saw.

He stood outside the huge walls of a great city, the gate as large as a small mountain and the walls even higher. The doors were made of a reinforced dark wood with ornate gold carvings that also formed the lock with an enchanted lava-form that connected the two sides. The walls were made of creamy-white stones that looked like some of them had been replaced recently. He took a small step forward and suddenly he had moved _inside _the walls and found himself standing in a marketplace in the city.

The stalls sold a variety of different things, from fruits to meats to armor to jewelry and everything far and in-between, though none of them had any merchants at them. Instead, there was a mob of dragons, bipedal cheetahs, and even moles frozen in time mid-run, attempting to flee from the center of the marketplace, the spot where Blane now stood. Turning slowly, the half-dragon found himself looking up at a startling sight.

A large, pitch-black dragon had been paused as he had reared up on his hind-legs, wings spread wide and jaws open mid-roar as he had likely attempted to terrify the market-goers, and obviously succeeded. His dark scales seemed to radiate corruption and darkness, and his red eyes were full of malicious intent. A blackness seeped off of him, fluctuating in place despite everything else being frozen. The teen took a step back away from the unknown dragon, and his surroundings changed once again.

Now he stood inside a room in an unknown building, though it was made of the same stone as the walls and the street, so he assumed it was somewhere in the city, still. It was a bedroom, he noticed after a moment, lit only by a few candles scattered around the room. He turned slightly to find himself snout-to-snout with a dragoness he didn't know.

Her scales were a light-blue, while her underbelly was a darker-blue. She had translucent fins on the backs of her forelegs and along her spine. He could see that her tailtip was devoid of any special tip, and her wings were dark-blue with semi-transparent membranes and were flared open slightly. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were dusted with a light red. She seemed nervous and had frozen in place as she was leaning forward, as if to…kiss him.

Frowning in confusion, he made to step around her when he found himself in a new place, completely unlike the ones before. Now he seemed to be standing on the air itself and was inside a strange castle. He was in a throne room of sorts, with a giant, partially broken throne at the far end. Just a few feet below him, though, was a startling sight.

It was…him, in completely-human form, fighting a dragon with scales darker than darkness itself, using only his father's sword to fight it. He was wearing damaged armor the same color of his scales, several large gashes in the chestplate revealing his scales underneath. The dragon he was fighting was massive, at least five times his size, and he had been releasing a jet of black fire large enough to engulf the Blane he was fighting when time had stopped for them.

"What the hell is going on?!" the half-dragon demanded of his dream, his voice echoing in the silent space. Instead of a response, the dreamscape shattered like glass around him. He immediately felt gravity reassert itself as he started to fall into a freefall. He opened his wings to at least slow his fall, but to no avail as nothing changed.

"Darkness corrupts this one's mind," a chorus of male and female voices spoke in unison from all around him as an image of the black dragon in the marketplace flashed before his eyes, "Seek him out and free him from this bind. Without this one, Ragnarok shall require more time."

Before Blane could even open his mouth to respond, a bright light engulfed his vision. It blinded him for several moments until…

XCXAXINX

…he jolted awake, finding that he'd rolled onto his back in his sleep. He saw the remains of the fire just in front of him, albeit upside down, and rolled onto his stomach. His wings felt sore from having slept on them and he winced as he tucked them against his back, trying not to strain them.

As he got up to stretch, he thought over his bizarre dream. Who had been telling him to free a dragon he'd never seen before? Who was that dragon, and Ragnarok as well, for that matter? And the dragoness he'd seen, what did she have to do with this? The whole fiasco was more than the half-dragon could comprehend this early and it was beginning to make his head hurt.

He heard a dark chuckle echo from nowhere and immediately fell into a defensive stance, scanning his surroundings. He couldn't see any possible threats, only the still slumbering pair of Spyro and Cynder. Frowning, he sat down and forced himself to relax, closing his eyes. When he opened them, a new dragon sat in front of him, but it was one he unfortunately knew all too well.

He was a fully-grown male dragon, easily dwarfing Blane in size, and his scales were a bloody crimson. He was semi-transparent, and had black sigils and markings covering his body, adding to the malicious air he carried around him. He also had several scars in various places, but the most prominent ones were a large, star-like burn on the front of his plated chest and a gash along his throat that looked self-inflicted. His wings and underbelly were the same color as his scales while the four pairs of horns he had on his head grew to form a sort-of crown were a firey-orange and the spines along his back were the same color. His shoulders had three crimson spikes growing upward out of both of them, as well. The top of his tail held a serrated, orange-red blade that had a glowing black sigil in the middle of it on both sides. His crimson gaze locked onto the smaller drake while a dark grin spread across his lips.

"Well, well, well," the red dragon said calmly, "Finally deigning to look upon your prisoner again, boy? And what's this? Have you finally decided to accept the more powerful side of your lineage?"

"What do you want, Cain?" Blane asked coldly, glaring at the larger dragon, "I don't have time for your games."

"You know what I want: my freedom," Cain answered, narrowing his eyes. When Blane opened his mouth for a retort, the crimson cut him off, "But seeing as that's beyond both of our powers, I'll take whatever time outside as I can get, I suppose. Now tell me, where are we and what happened to you?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" the silver responded suspicious, "You're nothing but trouble, Cain, always have been. What would you get out of it?"

"I would get very little, save the sating of my curiosity and knowledge that might aid our continued survival," the entity admitted, beginning to fade, "But we'll have to continued this later, your companions are stirring."

Within another blink of his eyes, the crimson dragon had disappeared from his view entirely, receding back into the part of his mind that he resided in. Sighing in mild frustration, the silver turned to see that Cain had been right; Spyro and Cynder were waking up. Deciding to worry about the crimson dragon and the dream later, he made his way over to greet them.

He noted that they slept very close, with the purple's wing over his companion. Their tails had intertwined while they slept, showing an intimate closeness. Spyro woke up first, yawning contentedly as he lifted his head. He didn't notice Blane at first; instead he turned his attention to the still-sleeping Cynder. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, beginning to rouse her from her slumber. She didn't open her eyes, though a smile crept across her face, still feigning sleep. Chuckling, the male leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. As he began to pull away, she followed him, unwilling to let him go. After several moments, Blane cleared his throat and the two pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"How…" Spyro coughed, his throat dry, "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he chuckled, shaking his head, "Would you two like some alone time before we leave?"

Before the purple could respond, Cynder spoke up first, "Maybe we would. Does that bother you?"

Spyro sputtered, wide-eyed, unable to find words, while the silver retorted, "Of course not. By all means, go ahead. I'll go find breakfast while you two enjoy yourselves."

As he turned to go hunting, the female called to him, "If you come back early, you're welcome to watch!"

Blane didn't respond with more than a snort of laughter before he disappeared into the forest, while Spyro looked at the dragoness with a mortified expression as he said, "Cynder!"

"I was only kidding, Spyro," she teased, kissing his snout, "I just needed him gone so that we could talk."

"About what?" he asked, frowning.

"I was already awake for a while," she admitted, turning to look at the spot Blane had left through, "He was mumbling in his sleep, something about a city and darkness. And when he woke up, he started talking to someone who wasn't there. I'm starting to think…maybe he's lying to us, Spyro, maybe he's…dangerous."

"C'mon, Cynder, everyone has their quirks," the purple responded, looking at her, "Besides, we don't know what he's been through before now, or how the fall affected him. It's not our place to judge him."

"Maybe, but he's still hiding something," she said, looking back to the male.

Neither expected Blane to respond from behind them, "Who's hiding something?"

The pair jumped to their feet, startled, and turned to find the silver drake just behind them, an amused look on his face. Beside them was a fairly large buck, its neck bent at an odd angle and there were a few long cuts on its flank, likely from Blane's blade-tipped tail.

"Don't worry about it," Cynder said quickly, narrowing her eyes, "I thought you were going to give us some alone time."

"And I did," the silver responded, "But you also invited me to watch, remember?"

"How did you find a deer that fast?" Spyro chimed in, desperate to change the subject.

"I've been learning how to track game most of my life," Blane explained calmly, turning his gaze over to the purple, "Wasn't very hard to find one, especially since there was a herd of them close by."

"Well, we should eat and head out," Spyro said, looking between the two, "It'll take us a few hours to fly all the way to Warfang."

"Fly?" Blane responded, taken aback by the word, "You mean, we aren't walking?"

"Of course we're flying," Cynder answered while Spyro went about cooking the deer to a more edible temperature, "It would take too long if we walked the whole way. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not," he said quickly, frowning, "I'm just…not the best flier, is all."

"Well, dig in," Spyro spoke up, having finished cooking the deer. The silver sat back as the pair ate their share, his brow scrunched in thought.

'This isn't good,' he thought to himself, 'Sure I've glided before, but that was when I only had two legs, not four. And even then, actual flight was beyond me!'

'_**This ought to be amusing,'**_ Cain's voice echoed in his mind, chuckling.

'_Shut up,'_ Blane told him, gritting his teeth in frustration. The malicious drake only laughed harder.

XFXPX

Jacy: And there it is!

Blane: I have to _**FLY?!**_

Cain: This will be great *laughs*

Jacy: You do realize, if he falls, you feel it, too, right?

Cain: …

Jacy: And you'll do fine, Blane. To the readers, R&R, please! I thrive on REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 3: Making an Entrance

Jacy: And here it is, on schedule this time!

Blane: …I don't think I'm ready for this.

Jacy: Sure you are! *shoves off a cliff*

Blane: Aaaaaaahhhhh! *opens wings and flies off*

Jacy: Anyway, Cue Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted things that I use, but I do own my OCs and this story.

XFXPX

Chapter 3: Making An Entrance

After everyone had eaten their fill and the remains of the deer had been respectfully buried, the trio prepared to take flight. For Spyro and Cynder it was nothing more than instinct by now and it didn't require much thought to do so, but it was a whole new territory to Blane.

"Alright, alright, you can do this," the silver told himself under his breath, "It's just like gliding, except you're just…higher and in the air longer."

'_**Maybe you can ask one of them to catch you when you fall,' **_Cain said amusedly, and the half-dragon could almost see the dark, instigating smirk on the crimson's face. It made him grit his teeth in anger, which only added to the entity's delight.

"You ready Blane?" Spyro asked, cutting Blane off before he verbally ripped into Cain out loud. The silver turned to look at the purple and saw the concern for him on his face. It was at that moment that he realized he was gritting his teeth, had tensed up, and was holding his breath. He forced himself to relax, exhaling slowly, before he responded.

"As I'll ever be," he said, shuffling his wings nervously, "Let's get moving."

The other male nodded and took to the air with a leap and a strong flap of his wings. Cynder followed suit, leaving Blane alone on the ground, looking up at them for a moment before his eyes fell to the grassy ground.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself before he closed his eyes and did his best to mimic their actions. He felt a strange prickling at the back of his mind, like recalling a long-lost memory that he didn't knew he had, and then suddenly…he was airborne. He opened his eyes to see was no longer touching the ground, but hovering a few inches off of it.

"I…I did it!" he shouted triumphantly, flapping his wings harder to reach the same altitude his two companions were at. He let out an ecstatic whoop of joy and did a loop before he stopped and hovered near them unsteadily, a giddy smile on his face.

"You act like this is the first time you've ever flown," Cynder noted with a laugh, amused by his antics.

"I just like the feel of it, is all," he answered honestly, grinning sheepishly, "I feel…free, unbound…It's just something I didn't get very often before."

"Well, after we get to Warfang, maybe we'll all just enjoy a nice flight," Spyro said with a happy smile, "It'd be nice to get a look at the city while it's not under attack."

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can," Cynder pointed out, "Lead the way, Spyro."

The purple dragon nodded before he pushed forward with ease, his muscles allowing him to put a lot of power into each flap of his wings. Cynder followed quickly behind, her lithe form hiding strong muscles of her own. Blane, still unused to moving his muscles like they were, lagged a bit behind, but was able to keep pace not far behind them, still grinning at the sensation of _actual _flight.

'_**Looks like you have some dragon instinct after all,' **_Cain mused as the trio headed in the direction of the Dragon City, leaving Twilight Falls behind them. The silver simply ignored him, content to simply enjoy the flight and not let himself be antagonized into a fight with the crimson.

XSXPXAXRXXX

In the time since the world had nearly ended, Sparx the Dragonfly had seen and done a great many things. He'd been among the first to come out of the Underground City, where the residents of Warfang had taken shelter, and saw the beautiful sky that his brother had saved. He'd observed as the three remaining Guardians sent word to colonies of dragons and other races that the Dark Master had been defeated once and for all, he even helped deliver a few of them, too. He'd joined several search parties that looked for any sign of the three missing heroes that had been responsible: the Fire Guardian, Ignitus; the former Terror of the Skies, Cynder; and his adopted brother, Spyro. There were still no signs that they had survived, but the dragonfly refused to give up hope as so many others had. He'd also been present when Terrador, the Earth Guardian, and a few other Earth dragons that had come to the city had raised the old Dragon Temple from the Underground City to ground level. After it had been cleaned and renovated, it was opened as a boarding school for young dragons that were returning to Warfang with their families (though Sparx had seen more than one return alone, as well), and Sparx found himself as a messenger for the Guardians and the other teachers at the school. It certainly kept him busy and made sure he had no time to mope over his missing brother.

At the moment, he was zipping through the halls to deliver a message to Terrador, who had stepped up to assume the mantle of lead Guardian and Headmaster of the school in Ignitus's absence, from the Basic Combat instructor, a slim Fire Dragoness named Ignacia, though most simply called her Cia, at her own request. Apparently she had two students who wanted to transfer into his Advanced Combat class, but she needed his approval to test them to see if they were up to the task. She thought they were more than ready to move forward, but procedure had to be followed.

Sparx usually tried to deliver messages while classes were in session because it meant no students trying to grab him or knock him off-course. It had become a sort of game and challenge among them to 'capture the dragonfly' because he was so hard to catch and because he knew more about the 'Purple Savior' than anyone else in Warfang. It wasn't that he hated talking about his brother; it was just that it was painful to be reminded that he still hadn't returned. Unfortunately, the students didn't seem to notice that, and today he found himself moving through the halls _between _classes.

"There he is!" one student shouted as Sparx flew as close to the ceiling (and as far out of their reach) as he could manage. He saw several try to jump and grab him, and once again found himself glad that it was against school rules for students to fly in the halls. He stayed just out of reach of their paws and dodged their various underpowered elemental attacks with relative ease; it was a cakewalk after what he'd gone through with his brother. As much as he hated being chased, however, it certainly kept his skills sharp. But, just as he turned a corner, the unthinkable happened: a pair of paws plucked him from the air and brought him to the ground with a groan.

"I got him! I got him!" His captor shouted victoriously while the dragonfly tried to slip out of his grip.

"Lemme go, punk!" Sparx said angrily, glowing brighter in an attempt to intimidate the much larger individual. An excited crowd gathered around them, eager to hear the exploits of Spyro the Dragon from someone that had been with him since the beginning.

"Is it true he rescued all the Guardians?"

"Did he really beat the Terror of the Skies?"

"Did he really meet the Chronicler?"

"How did he kill the Ape King?"

"What was it like being frozen in crystal?"

"Were he and the Terror of the Skies really chained together?"

"How did he convince her to work with him?"

So many questions were asked all at once that he was quickly overwhelmed and didn't know how to answer any of them fast enough. He just closed his eyes, waiting for one of them to accidentally crush him in their overexcited states. Luckily for him, it didn't happen.

"Hey, let him go!" A female voice called out and everyone turned to see who it was, creating an opening straight to the middle of the crowd.

It was an adolescent dragoness, a student as well, with light-blue scales and a darker blue underbelly and wing membranes. She had translucent fins on the backs of her forelegs and along her spine, showing she was one of the uncommon Water Dragons. Her body was slim and better suited for speed, whether underwater or in the air, as opposed to power, and her weaponless tail seemed to reinforce this. She had a single pair of streamlined horns that were white like fresh snow and grew straight back toward her tail. Her amber eyes watched the group with disapproval.

"C'mon, Talea, you know you want to know about Spyro, too!" The dragon that was pinning Sparx to the ground said, trying to convince the dragonfly's rescuer to join them.

"He'll tell us all about his brother when he's ready, Marq," the female responded calmly, walking over to the center of the crowd, "Now let him up and get to class, all of you."

All of the students groaned and began to disperse, Marq included, with mutters of, "Spoilsport," and, "Teacher's Pet," as well as various other, less polite insults aimed in Talea's direction. She simply sighed and shook her head, having become used to hearing such insults before, and knelt down to check on the dragonfly. Sparx lifted himself off the ground and into the air before wrapping his arms around her snout in a brief, but thankful, hug. She smiled warmly in response.

"I thought they were going to kill me until you came along, Tal!" he said, making the dragoness snort in disbelief, "I'm serious, I saw my life flash before my eyes!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Sparx," she told him, shaking her head in amusement as she started walking forward, the dragonfly trailing along behind, "Who were you delivering a message to when you got nabbed?"

"Terrador," he responded, looking over at her out of the corner of his eye, "Apparently Cia has two students that want to transfer into his class."

"Who?" she asked curiously, looking over at the dragonfly.

"Well, there's that Lava Dragon, Match," he said casually, floating over so that he was flying in front of her and began to fly backward so that he could look back at her, "And your would-be suitor, that Storm Dragon, Tempest."

The female sighed and shook her head in frustration, saying, "He's only doing this to try to impress me, the 'Exotic Maiden of the Seas,' as he keeps calling me. It's getting irritating."

"He's in your next class, isn't he?" Sparx asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "Dragon History with Cyril, right?"

"Yeah, and he'll likely be waiting to sit next to me," she said with a groan, frowning at the thought.

"Slip out the back," the dragonfly suggested mischievously, grinning, "Go see the reconstruction or the marketplace or something. I'll cover for you."

"Seriously?" she asked, halting in place as she looked at the dragonfly in shock.

"Yeah, you rescued me, only fair that I return the favor, am I tight?" He told her sincerely, "Now get out of here before someone catches you!"

"Thanks, Sparx!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off to find the closest exit to the Temple.

"Anytime," he chuckled before flying off in the opposite direction, first to deliver his message, then to tell Cyril that Talea wouldn't be present today.

XBXLXAXNXEX

As far s flights go, the one that brought Spyro, Cynder, and Blane to Warfang was rather dull. Nothing exciting interrupted them, they were all relatively quiet except for a few conversations here and there, but it was still a wonderful experience for the silver dragon. It wasn't until about midday that the city came into view, and by that time he had adapted to flying and it made the journey all the more enjoyable. As the walls of the city came into view, however, his eyes widened and he almost forgot to keep flapping his wings; even from the distance they still had to travel, he could see the gate and it was the same one that he'd seen in his dream. Brushing it off after a moment, he quickly flew to catch up to his companions.

The trio flew up and over the walls, surprising the various guards patrolling. There was a mixed race militia, from moles to dragons to even cheetahs, but all of them recognized the sight of the purple dragon and his black-scaled companion. At the sight of the two companions, they all burst into cheers of joy and elation; the heroes had returned, alive and well. Spyro and Cynder exchanged a wry glance as they flew further into the city, beginning to pass over the sections of the city that had been decimated by the Dark Master's army and had to be rebuilt from the ground up.

"What happened here?" Blane asked, looking down to see that members of the three races were also aiding in the reconstruction.

The pair slowed down so that they were flying beside the silver before Spyro explained, "The Dark Master's army attacked and tried to destroy the city. He even had an Earth Golem and it was rampaging through the city before Cynder and I managed to stop it."

"Oh…" he said solemnly, gazing over the various teams involved in the rebuilding. He didn't know who this Dark Master was or why he had attacked this city, but he had seen destruction similar to this during the various wars his uncle had participated in whenever a nearby ally was attacked. His uncle was a kind man during peace, and sometimes during war, but Blane had been with him when they'd seen villages destroyed like this. It awoke a beast inside of him at the sight of so many innocents slain, and it stirred something inside Blane, as well, but his uncle sought nothing but destruction for anyone that would kill a helpless child. And the armies he fought had killed thousands. Blane had been present during the brief moments when that monster inside him cried for the blood of the murderers. In the end, he helped his uncle crush the enemy nations every time, but he wasn't always able to convince him to spare the enemy kings.

As he was looking down, he saw a group of moles, all of them wearing miner's clothes and helmets suited for their size, struggling with a large piece of rubble from the building they were knocking down so that it could be rebuilt. They stood on a high platform that had been built of wood so that they could reach it, sturdy enough that they were able to move well-enough on it, but the extra weight of the slab was making it, and them, wobble and move very unsteadily. As they began to lose their grip on it, he noticed a young dragon, likely about his own age, walking along the ground, looking around at the reconstruction with a sad look. The dragon didn't notice as the moles lost their hold on the stone and it began to fall toward it, much to his horror. Eyes widening in shock, Blane fell into a dive toward the dragon, shouting, "Look out!"

The dragon looked up to see the stone falling toward it, letting out a startled gasp as it found itself paralyzed by fear, unable to move. Determined, Blane pulled his wings around him and forced himself to move even faster, not willing to let the stone beat him. He managed to reach the dragon just in time, tackling the dragon out of the way and sending the two of them tumbling head over tail while the slab struck the ground and cracked into smaller pieces with a loud crash. When Blane and the dragon he'd saved stopped rolling, he was on top of the other, both of them groaning and out of breath, but very much alive. When the silver opened his eyes, though, he realized two things: one, the dragon was female; and two, she…

"Thanks," the dragoness said, looking up at him with wide, amber eyes, "You…saved my life. I don't know how to repay you, um…what's your name?"

"B-Blane," he stuttered, staring at her in disbelief, "A-and you are?"

"Talea," she responded with a warm smile.

…was the dragoness he'd seen about to kiss him in his dream.

XFXPX

And chapter three is done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and I really, _really _hope you'll leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I hope this one makes up for the long wait on the last one, because I'm fairly certain this is the longest chapter thus far. I shouldn't have any more late updates, because I'm at least a chapter ahead with my hard copy, as I like to be. Just hope laziness doesn't set in…

Thanks again!

~Jacob, aka Jacy, aka Dualmindedwolf


End file.
